


Mission Accomplished

by BatuuPrincess



Series: Damerey Week 2019 [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Kissing It Better, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 06:20:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21049718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatuuPrincess/pseuds/BatuuPrincess
Summary: When Rey is gravely injured, Poe saves the day.





	Mission Accomplished

**Author's Note:**

> Another Damerey Week Bonus! I had already written my first fic for the injury prompt when this ridiculous idea came into my head. Enjoy!

Rey cried out as white hot pain lanced through her. It was bad, she didn’t have to look down to know. She could feel the wound pulse with each beat of her heart. Closing her eyes, she willed her heart to slow down, but it was no use. 

Carefully, she opened her eyes, each breath a struggle as she went to examine the wound.

Oh Gods, it was worse than she thought.

_Deep, it’s too deep_, was all she could think as she tried to staunch the bleeding. But blood welled as soon as she could wipe it away.

His name was nothing more than a whisper on her lips. “Poe.”

He’d heard her cry out, there was no way he hadn’t. Where was he? She needed to see him one last time, to tell him…

Rey laid back, the world growing darker around her. 

A shadow fell over her, another shining presence in the Force. Not knowing if he was friend or foe, she uttered her final words.

“Tell Poe I love him.”

Nothing. And then...

“I’m trying to get some work done over here. Don’t you think you’re being a little dramatic?”

Rey cracked an eye.

Poe stood at the edge of the bed, already in his sleep clothes, staring down at her with a stern look on his face. With his arms crossed, the plain white shirt stretched across his chest, a twin to the one she was currently wearing.

“I’m dying,” she said by way of explanation. 

He sighed, but one side of his mouth quirked up in spite of himself. “It’s a flimsi cut, Rey.”

She sat straight up, the shirt exposing another inch of her thigh. The move didn’t go unnoticed by Poe. “Exactly! Who still uses flimsi? I mean, I get that they’re ancient Jedi texts and all, but shouldn’t someone have put them on a datapad by now? Look it’s still bleeding.” She held up her finger to demonstrate.

“Believe me, you’re not going to die.”

The books scattered around the mattress jumped as Rey threw herself back onto the bed. “But it’s throbbing, Poe. _ Throbbing_.”

“Didn’t you take a cut to the shoulder from a Praetorian Guard?” Hard as he tried, he couldn’t keep the amusement out of his voice.

“Yes, but that was so fast and there was so much adrenaline and every one was lining up to betray me that I barely even noticed. And this is _burning_.”

Poe was definitely laughing now. “I thought it was throbbing.”

“Both.” She heaved a heavy sigh, throwing one arm across her forehead for good measure.

With a shake of his head, he disappeared into the fresher, returning a second later with a small medkit in hand. The mattress dipped as he sat down next to her prone form and held out a hand. “Ok, let me see it.”

She snatched her hand back. “I was only kidding. You don’t need to waste bacta on a flimsi cut.”

“I’m not.” He held up a small tube. “It’s just antibiotic gel. Who knows what diseases those texts are carrying.”

This had been the point of her dramatics after all, to get him away from his datapad, focused on something other than reports and rebuilding. They’d all been running themselves ragged lately, and Poe most of all. He seemed bound and determined to singlehandedly right all the wrongs of the galaxy. 

But the end of the day, that was her time, the only time she ever got him to herself. And she would be damned if she let a couple of reports get in the way of that. 

She gladly gave over her hand. 

Poe examined the wound with an unexpected tenderness, applying the same single-minded focus he did to everything in his life. His hands were soft but firm as he cleaned the cut and applied the gel, finally wrapping it in a thin strip of bandage.

Her hand still in his, he brushed his thumb over the calloused skin on her palm before bringing the wounded finger to his lips for a soft kiss. 

“There, all better.” His breath whispered across her hand.

Rey cocked her head at him. “What was that for?”

Poe shrugged. “Nothing. Just something my mom used to do. A kiss to make it better.”

“And does it work?”

Another shrug. “I’d like to think it helps.”

“Well, in that case, I think I feel another twinge.”

“Oh really? Where?” He was fighting a smile. And losing.

This was going even better than she’d hoped.

Half-expecting him to laugh her off, she turned her face, bringing a finger up to tap her left cheek twice. 

But Poe didn’t laugh and he certainly didn’t hesitate to lean over and press a soft kiss into her cheek.

Figuring she might as well test her luck, she turned her head in the opposite direction and tapped her right cheek, earning another kiss almost immediately. 

They were both grinning as she tapped her forehead, Poe’s lips lingering on the spot a second more than necessary.

When he pulled back, there was a familiar spark in those warm, brown eyes. For the first time in what felt like weeks, he was fully present, the full weight of his attention focused firmly on her. 

She watched the smile spread across his face as she brought her fingers up one more time, a double tap landing on her lips.

Everything else fell away as he brought his lips to hers. The reports, the rebuilding, the ancient Jedi texts they were currently crushing beneath their bodies, they were nothing more than a distant memory as Rey grabbed his collar and eased him onto the bed.

He took his time with her, his lips healing phantom wounds across her jaw, down her neck, just behind her ear before coming back up to her mouth.

There was a book digging into her hip and another by her calf, but she didn’t care as his hands wandered across her body, heat blooming everywhere he touched.

She knew the exact moment he realized she wasn’t wearing anything underneath his borrowed t-shirt, his entire body (and one part specifically) stiffening over her.

“I’m not finishing those reports tonight, am I?” he asked, one hand petting the jut of her hipbone fondly as he grinned down at her.

“I’d say that’s a no, Commander Dameron.”

Mission accomplished.


End file.
